


Perks Of The Job

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tourists pay big dollars for someone to cover them in volcanic mud. It's supposed to be therapeutic and extra good for the skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks Of The Job

"Book him, Chin!" McGarrett growled, roughly pushing the wet and muddy suspect back towards Chin before he returned his attention back to his partner. McGarrett was unable to hide his amused smirk as Danny emerged from the small stagnant pond, into which he had tackled their fleeing suspect only moments before, covered from head to toe in the sticky black mud.

"Don't say a word, not one word!" Danny growled, pulling at the wet and muddy material of his pants in a futile attempt to stop it clinging to his legs as he pushed past his amused partner, "You know Steve, this is the third suit I have ruined in less than a week because of you! What part of wait for back up don't you understand? Just what part?" Danny paused and turned around to glare at the taller man. "I mean waiting for back up is _not_ that hard to understand! It means _you_ wait until I can back you up! It does not mean that you go after the suspect by yourself while I am getting out of the car." Danny paused in mid-rant and his nose wrinkled in disgust as he caught another whiff of the foul smelling mud clinging to his clothes. "Dammit, this mud stinks!" Huffing in disgust, he turned and stomped towards the car as he continued to grouse. "You know that I hate you, don't you? Some days I really, really hate you!"

"Danno, just consider the mud as one of the perks of the job. Especially after the mud and mineral treatment you just got for free. Tourists pay big dollars for someone to cover them in volcanic mud. It's supposed to be therapeutic and extra good for the skin." Steve grinned, trying not to laugh as Danny's shoes gave a distinct wet, squelching noise with every step he took as he followed his partner back to the car.

"Well if this is supposed to be so great than you can just tell them that they can catch the bad guy next time!" Danny muttered as he paused and again tried to brush some of the itchy mud free.

"What? And give away one of our few perks from the job!" Steve laughed as he slapped his partner's shoulder before grimacing and wiping the black gooey muck free from his hand on his pants, "Shame on you, Danny Williams!"

 

 


End file.
